


Relatively Lost, Conditionally Found

by Sanoiro



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Cool Ranch Puffs, Extended Scene, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon Deleted Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 10:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14376483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanoiro/pseuds/Sanoiro
Summary: A missing scene from the interrogation room in 3x20 between Trixie and Lucifer.As always here is some fluff and angst.





	Relatively Lost, Conditionally Found

* * *

 

 

**Relatively Lost, Conditionally Found**

 

Change is not a big thing; Mommy had told her as she packed their things and moved them over to Nana’s house. It’s not good or bad either; just _different_ Trixie had soon realised. 

Placing her backpack behind Mommy’s chair, she looked around while absently rolled the pens on the paper calendar. The computer was logged off from the main account, so there was no point in trying to find the password again today. Last time Trixie had been caught prying around the guest account which featured a very silly Lucifer in his white undies.

Sighing in frustration, she stretched just enough to see Daddy from the other side of the glass, talking again on the phone. Trixie was bored, and as Maze had once said, where there is boredom, mischief is bound to shortly follow. Especially when a certain empty belly started to rumble.

“Hey Munchkin.” Mummy greeted with a kiss on the top of her head from above.

“I’m hungry.” She complained knowing they wouldn’t leave for several hours as Maze was no longer at home to watch her after school.

“Mummy?” Trixie pressed again when her Mum never turned to look at her. Going through her purse for something Mummy was oblivious to the child's demand for attention.

“I- I have a quick errand to run baby, get something from the vending machine and we will get a pizza on our way home. _Promise_.” She said clearing her throat.

Trixie has heard that sound before. That first night between the waves hitting the coastline under Nana's beach house. Or after Mummy had finally returned from the hospital, the _second_ time around. 

“Ice-cream?” The child bargained with a smirk expecting her suggestion to be turned down.

“Yeah.” Chloe agreed in a hurry much to her daughter's dislike. 

Trixie’s little eyebrows frowned when she heard the sound of a tissue packet being ripped open from her Mum's shaking hands. Shrugging she brushed a hand over her head to smooth the strand hair. It was _damp_ when no dark clouds had covered the sky on her way from school.

Mummy had been so happy lately what had _changed_?

Taking a few bills from her school bag, Trixie jumped off the chair and landed on something hard, making her wince. Looking down, there was a peculiar shiny object of brass and silver. Smiling, she pocketed it carefully. She could always ask Mummy if she could keep it when she was back.

Not long after with a snack bag on hand she ventured through the precinct waving at every familiar face that noticed her. Daddy had left, and Mummy was not back when she reached the now clustered with new paperwork desk again.

Not in the mood to simply sit where there was nothing to do, Trixie took her little finding out and curiously examined the scrapped metal. Leaving the bag on the desk, she worked on untangling the silver chain.

“You’re wicked!” Trixie murmured before placing it over her head, letting it fall in the middle of her chest. 

Making sure no one was watching she slipped in the interrogation room and dragging a chair near the mirror glass she admired the abraded metal, now rested on her jumper.

“It suits you.” A gruff voice remarked lowly.

“Lucifer!” The child exclaimed in excitement ignoring his wrecked state.

Forlornly seated on the floor, head resting on the back wall he guarded himself as she approached. 

“Spawn.” He greeted tiredly, but a hint of a smile twitched at the corners of his lips.

“You don’t come over anymore, and Maze-” She accused him making the grin widen, puffy eyes finally finding some of the usual light they always held in her presence.

“We all get _lost_. Some more than others.” Lucifer said scratching his temple; eyes downcast dismissing the sleep-deprived thoughts and where they were leading him with a curl of his palm over his right ear.  

“Do you like me?” Trixie wondered thoughtfully in a question that had been born and stayed with her since Maze's moving.

Scrutinizing him with the same expression she had seen her Mummy using when she asked whether Daddy was coming for Taco Tuesday, she waited patiently as he took his time to find the right words. 

“I respect you, ankle-biter. Is that enough?” His eyes were gleaming hopefully, but it was not the reply she had wanted.

“I suppose.” She sighed retrieving her snack bag from the floor. Mummy’s desk suddenly sounded very appealing, less harmful than the constricting feeling under her ribcage.

“Wait!” Struggling to stand on his feet, Trixie could now see him sway slightly trying to stable himself just enough to close the little distance between them.

Picking her up effortlessly, Lucifer seated her on the room’s only table. When he was satisfied she was securely placed on the cold metal surface, Trixie saw him drop to his knees exhaling with great difficulty.

“Half-truths are dangerous child. I respect you. I _like_ you little Decker. Almost as much as your Mother.” He admitted, eyes softening at her mouth forming comically an ‘O’.

“That’s _a_ _lot._ ” Trixie noted pleased, head cocking as Lucifer took the bronze adornment of the necklace between his fingers.

Nodding his head, the man tucked the now hot metal between her shirt and jumper before patting her cheek affectionately.

“I gave it to her, and now I’m giving it to you. Keep it safe until she- Just keep it safe Beatrice.” Lucifer pleaded her and with a wicked grin took a handful of Cool Ranch Puffs from the bag in her hands.

Popping them one by one in his mouth, Lucifer winked at her as he opened wide the door of the interrogation room and left without saying another word. No goodbyes were needed. He would be back.

Hopping off the table Trixie touched the hard metal over her neck following with her eyes, Lucifer climbing up the stairs.

It was only when she got her hand back in the bag again when she found the last cheese puff. Her eyebrows knitted in confusion as she took it out, stared at it and then looked back to the now empty staircase. He had left her the last one.

“He _does_ like me!” Trixie relished the realisation while chewing the last piece of her snack slowly.

Bullet dancing under her clothes the child ran back to her Mummy’s desk. Not long now before she returned.

 _'Not long at all.'_  

 

The End


End file.
